


Electric Feel

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of Hiro's fear, he knew he couldn’t go another day of constantly being reminded of what everyone else saw him as – a girl. He would rather die.</p><p>Prompt: Trans!Hiro being comforted by Tadashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trans!Hiro being comforted by Tadashi

Silence, interspaced with the sounds of clinking cutlery and loud chewing, filled the space between Hiro Hamada and his Aunt Cass. It was evident that the lack of human interaction at the dinner table unnerved Aunt Cass, who tried to make conversation in between bites of their dinner. At best she only received monosyllabic responses. It wasn’t as though Hiro wasn’t a talkative person, quite the opposite, but he couldn’t open the connection between his brain and his mouth, leaving something unsaid hanging in the air. It morphed into a tension that settled between his aunt’s auburn eyebrows.

Hiro wanted to ease the atmosphere, but the truth lodged itself in his throat, choking off his words. He wanted to be rid of it. He wanted to open a vein and let the corrosive poison bleed out. But, each time he opened his mouth to expel the confession, the ball of hot anxiety in his stomach would burn away his speech.

Ugh, he was such a coward. However, for all of his fear he knew he couldn’t go another day of constantly being reminded of what everyone else saw him as – a girl. He would rather die.

Hiro gulped down the lump in his throat. He was already at the precipice between being in and being out, staring over the metaphorical edge. He just needed to take one step closer. Before he could think about it any further, he closed his eyes and leaped.

“Aunt Cass, I have something I need to tell you,” he said in a single rush of breath. 

His aunt’s eyes widened just the slightest, but her features remained stoic. “Go ahead, Hiro, I’m listening.”

“I-I’m-” Hiro began, but the words in his head were all trying to come out at once, congesting the communication pathway. He gaped like a fish for several moments before his aunt, in all of her impatient curiosity, filled in the words for him.

“ – on drugs? In debt? Oh my God, are you pregnant?”

“No!” Hiro denied with shock and teenage indignation. Once he was over his momentary scandalization, he collected the few words he could to trail off, “No, I’m not – not any of those.”

“Are you a lesbian? Because you know I wouldn’t mind that at all, sweetie.”

“No, I mean, I’m gay but not in that way,” Hiro mumbled under his breath. Almost immediately, he groaned inwardly at his pathetic attempt at tip-toeing around the truth.

Aunt Cass quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. She brushed her short, auburn waves behind her ears.“What do you mean?”

“I-I’m a boy that likes other boys…” Hiro finally admitted, trailing off in a voice that was much smaller than he would have liked.

Aunt Cass stood so quickly that her chair almost fell back. She rushed over to her nephew’s side, enveloping him in a hug so tight it conveyed so many emotions: love, acceptance, protectiveness, happiness. Hiro returned the side hug as best he could be gently grasping her arm. He could feel her nosing his shaggy black hair, and the gesture was calming.

After several heartbeats shared between them, Aunt Cass pulled away from the Hiro, but maintained contact by keeping both her hands on his shoulders. “Does Tadashi know?”

Hiro shook his head. He loved and trusted Tadashi more than anyone else in the universe, God knows far more than he should, but while acceptance was surely guaranteed, treating him just the same as he always had wasn’t. Being the little sister, he always had a protector, a guardian, a shoulder to cry on or a hug to have when things got rough. Would it be too weird to ask for that same affection as a boy? He knew other brothers weren’t so close. He didn’t want to lose that closeness, not for anything.

“Please don’t tell Tadashi,” Hiro pleaded desperately.

“Don’t tell me what?” came a deep, gentle voice from the top of the stairs.

They turned to find Tadashi glancing between the two of them.

\--  
Aunt Cass offered to do the cleanup on her own and sent Hiro and Tadashi to their room to talk.

Tadashi, wonderful as he was, didn’t try to push the subject. He sat silently at the edge of Hiro’s bed, but his easy, honey-brown eyes held a sorrow so strong it compelled to be comforted with the truth. 

Hiro sat in the middle of his bed, staring at the empty space between his crossed legs. His mind was just as empty, void of fantasies of a flamboyant confession or dramatic revelation, but his heart did hold the wish for the courage to face the change that would surely come. Tadashi would eventually have to know. There was no way to live authentically without Tadashi knowing. But, he had hoped for a few more years of keeping their friendship, as it was, alive. While that selfish desire was still present, he knew that withholding himself from his brother was only going to hurt Tadashi more.

“I’m a boy,” he whispered so quietly that he was unsure if had even said it out loud. 

Before he could register what was happening, Hiro was lifted from the bed and propped sideways on Tadashi’s lap. “Why would you keep that from me?” Tadashi asked against his forehead. Hiro was acutely aware of the softness of Tadashi’s lips as they moved over his skin and the warmth that radiated from where his body met Hiro’s. He shivered. 

“It’s not like I don’t trust you, I just didn’t want you to treat me differently, is all” Hiro confessed delicately, “I thought you wouldn’t want to be as close or something like that. That you would be weirded out or whatever.”

The tiniest hint of stubble scratched against him as Tadashi’s lips curled, but rather than being unpleasant, it sent delicious shivers down his back. Hiro’s breath hitched in his throat.

“For a genius, you sure are an idiot, little brother,” Tadashi chuckled.

Hiro could feel his cheeks warm hotly and his heart speed to a gallop.

Tadashi pulled his mouth away from Hiro’s skin; the younger Hamada briefly mourned the loss. Hiro’s face was guided towards his older brother’s gaze by the fingertips tilting his chin. There was no hardness in Tadashi’s beautiful eyes, instead, his orbs were drowned in fond amusement and adoration. Hiro’s heart skipped. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll buy you a compression bra, okay?” Tadashi’s promise was so feathery and light, Hiro almost felt physically cushioned by it. It healed the bruises on his spirit, and mended the wounds in his mind. 

For the first time in weeks, Hiro felt himself ease. While anxiety still settled itself in his veins, just underneath the surface of his skin, he didn’t feel as though it filled his lungs, slowly drowning him.

Hiro wrapped his arms around his anchor and nodded his head against Tadashi’s shoulder. 

\---

Hiro had always been a tomboy. Aunt Cass was never disappointed by this, as she had also been somewhat of a tomboy herself growing up. Hiro wasn’t pushed to wear dresses or cut his hair in a feminine fashion. So, there wasn’t much work to be done to transition Hiro from “she” to “he”, other than being absolutely careful about using the correct pronouns, which even Tadashi, as well meaning as he was, had trouble getting used to. Hiro wasn’t too bothered, as only sixteen hours had passed since he confessed, but he found Tadashi constantly apologizing as they shopped for the few items that would need to be replaced.

By the time they arrived home, Hiro was utterly exasperated by the constant “sorrys” that spilled from Tadashi’s mouth in what seemed to be a steady stream. He found himself more irritated by the apology afterwards than the actual mistake. Hiro kept his annoyance to himself as best he could, but his “it’s fines” and “don’t worry about it, I know you’re tryings” were becoming shorter and more clipped each time. After the second apology made in the short time it took to walk up the stairs, Hiro stopped his trek and turned sharply toward his brother. He hissed, “I know you’re sorry! I know you’re trying! Just correct yourself and move on!” 

Tadashi mutely nodded. Hiro gave an exaggerated sigh as he rolled his eyes and made his way back up the stairs. 

They reached their shared bedroom and tossed the various bags in their hands at the foot of Hiro’s bed. Looking at all of the items Tadashi bought with his own money, Hiro felt a cold stone of guilt weigh down on his stomach. His brother really was trying and he didn't deserve Hiro's mistreatment. It wasn't the first time Hiro thought that Tadashi deserved a better sibling than he. 

Hiro looked up at his brother, who was sifting through one of the bags. "Tadashi," he called out quietly. His brother turned his head and met Hiro's eyes. The younger brother gulped audibly. "Sorry for being a turd, I know you're just being your usual awesome self, I just-" 

Tadashi straightened his back before placing a large hand on Hiro's head. “Don’t worry about it, bonehead, here -” Tadashi handed his brother the black sports bra he fished from the plastic bag,“-try this on and see if this works for you.” 

\--- 

Hiro gave a hard stare at himself through the mirror. He turned every which way, but found himself hating the way the sports bra looked the more he moved. If anything, it made his developing chest look bigger. While his padded bras made his breasts seem rounder, the sports bra just expanded his chest outward, highlighting his genetic mistakes. Hiro wanted to punch the wall next to the mirror, but elected to let his anger flow through a much less harmful groan instead. 

A hard knock came from the bathroom door. "Everything okay in there?" his brother’s gentle voice filtered through the door. 

Rather than answer verbally, Hiro put his shirt back on and stomped over to the door to open it. He stood in front of his brother silently, using his hands to gestured over his chest. By the way, Tadashi's eyebrows knitted together and his hand covered the pensive lines of his mouth, Hiro knew that Tadashi agreed with his negative assessment on the bra's usefulness. 

Hiro dropped his hands to his sides dramatically and rolled his eyes. He managed click his tongue through a sigh. "Now what?" 

"Bite the bullet and buy an actual binder?" Tadashi supplied lamely with a shrug. "I'm totally useless, I'm sorry." 

Hiro couldn't help but allow his amusement to bubble over in the form of a small laugh. His brother was endearing like this, somehow. Normally, he was so sure of himself. This uncertainty was new, and seeing this side of Tadashi was almost exciting in a way, as though he were exploring uncharted territory. Even so, despite how uncomfortable he looked as he tapped his foot on the ground and clenched his hands at his side, the willingness to assist Hiro remained. It just made Hiro fall even deeper in - he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. 

"I told you to quit that! What can I do to make you stop saying you're sorry?" Hiro asked, although his earlier sharpness was replaced with a good humor. 

Tadashi ran a hand over his face. "I don't know," he moaned through his palm. He ran his previously occupied fingers through his short hair. "I can't stop. I just feel bad because I used to be able to help you with everything, and now..." he trailed off as his eyes darted away from Hiro and toward the ceiling. 

The warmth Hiro felt for his brother brightened the smile on his face. He took his elder brother’s wrists in his hands, which brought Tadashi’s attention back to the shorter man. “You can help measure me for a binder.” 

\--- 

The measuring began disastrously. Due to the height difference, Tadashi was forced to sit on their bed while Hiro hovered between his spread legs, making the already awkward situation even more distressing. 

Each time Tadashi took the measuring tape to his clothed chest, Hiro would flinch, or stiffen, or even dart away, skewing the results. Hiro apologized profusely each time, offering the lie that his ticklish sides were at fault for his jerky movements, which seemed to placate his brother. Tadashi would laugh, or snort, or even jokingly threatened to tie him up with the measuring tape before trying again. 

After the sixth run of the same experiment, Hiro found a way to stifle his anxiety by closing his eyes and counting his breaths, allowing him to stay still. Even so, after Tadashi took the same measurement a second time, he let out a loud breath through his nose and dropped his arms onto the bed with a loud thump.“This would be so much easier if you took off your shirt,” Tadashi said under his breath. 

Hiro’s eyes cracked open comically wide. It was bad enough allowing Tadashi on his body with clothes on, but without? No, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t allow Tadashi to see his body as it was, stringy and unmasculine and everything he hated about himself. He shook his head vigorously. “Nope, no, no, no, not doing it.” 

Tadashi’s eyebrow rose highly on his forehead as he moved his head to the side. “Why? I hate to break this to you, but I’ve seen you shirtless before. That boat has long since sailed.” 

Hiro bit his lip. He played with the front of his shirt, bunching the material in his trembling fingers. He contemplated feigning the shame his brother had already aforementioned, but he knew that Tadashi would be able to read him better than that, he always did. Instead, he opted to tell the truth and admit that, “I don’t like the way I look.” 

Suddenly, Hiro felt warmth bloom on both his cheeks, where two hands settled themselves atop. His gaze fell on his brother’s face, only inches from his own. The lines of his handsome features were hardened into something akin to determination, for the exception of the utter affection in his stare. “I know it isn’t the body you wanted to be born into, but there’s nothing wrong with the way you look.” 

Hiro’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. Something within his middle fluttered against the confines of his body, sending pleasantly painful tingles throughout his tummy. He could feel blood rush to where his brother’s skin made contact with his own. Despite the wonderful haze that clouded the edges of his vision, he could still see clearly that Tadashi only meant to assuage his insecurities and did not mean the words in the way he desperately wanted. 

Hiro shook his head away from his brother’s gentle touch. He used his index finger to push against his brother’s broad shoulder. “No, I’m short and skinny! I wish I looked like you.” 

Tadashi scoffed. “Like me? With my huge nose and ears? Not to mention how awkwardly proportioned I am? Yeah, right.” 

Hiro’s expression crashed. His brother was surely humble, but there could be no possible way he didn’t know how absolutely, positively delicious he looked. It seemed like everyone had some sort of attraction to him. Hiro, despite how incredibly wicked and wrong it was, was not impervious to his older sibling’s gravitational pull. As of late, his dreams played naughty images of romps with Tadashi in his bed. Those dreams also followed him into the waking world as his mind wondered, all too often, what it would feel like to be underneath his hard, toned body. 

“Are you kidding?” Hiro said through a small, humorless laugh, “Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're gorgeous!” 

Hiro didn’t miss the way Tadashi’s cheeks flamed lightly, and the added splash of color did little but make Hiro feel even warmer. Tadashi smiled bashfully. He tipped his head, and peered at Hiro through his short bangs. “And you’re a very pretty boy.” 

“Pretty boy?” Hiro asked, unsure of how he felt about the words on his tongue. Pretty wasn’t exactly a term he wanted to hear applied to him. Handsome, even cute, were much better terms, and he wished so much to be deserving of them. As it stood, a pretty anything was a million miles of where he wanted to be. A wave of self-loathing rolled through Hiro’s stomach. 

Tadashi’s expression changed to something unrecognizable, at least on him. It was something similar to what Hiro had seen worn on the faces of men and women whose significant others were talking flirtatiously to another person. Those features were sharp and dangerous, definitely something Hiro didn’t think Tadashi could ever emulate. But, he did, and while the look was ugly on other people, for some reason, it looked sexy on Tadashi. Hiro shuttered. 

Tadashi gave his younger brother a single nod. “Do you even know what you do to people, Hiro? How many people I’ve caught staring at you? How many people I had to chase off?” 

Hiro’s lips curved into a devilish smile. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You sound like a jealous boyfriend.” 

Tadashi’s face broke into something more familiar, warm and welcoming. He chuckled. “I had to protect your virtue.” 

Hiro’s expression faltered slightly. The same feeling as before struck through him, lacerating through his already weakened self-image. “Yeah, but see, I don’t want you to have to do that. I want to protect my own virtue. I want to be good looking for a guy, not for a girl,” Hiro said quietly, solemnly. 

“But, you are,” Tadashi countered as he grasped his brother’s arms, uncrossing them, “You always looked like a boy, even before I knew you were one. You were always the cutest boy, Hiro, and you’re becoming so - just, trust me, pretty boys are definitely a type that a lot of people go after.” 

Hiro snorted mirthlessly. The way Tadashi spoke, he sounded as though there were many people who had a fetish for that sort of thing, one that he shared. “Do you?” Hiro initially joked, but when he saw Tadashi’s already flushed cheeks darken in color, he gaped. “Wait, you are? So, I’m not the only person in this family that needs to come out?” 

Tadashi let go of Hiro’s arms to push his shoulder gently. “You caught me,” he laughed, but there was a darkness that outlined his words. His face looked like it was on the verge of collapse, only being supported by the thinnest of foundations. 

“Hey, hey,” Hiro soothed as he placed his hands on his older brother’s tense shoulders, “Tadashi, I’m gay, too, it’s cool.” 

Tadashi smiled, though it was shaky and did not quite reach his eyes. He said nothing. A blanket of tension settled itself on top of them, suffocating Hiro. The younger Hamada was unsure of what to do to cut through the fog, but he was desperate to come up for air. 

In an attempt to reset them back to where they were only minutes before, he curled his fingers under the bottom hem of his shirt. He pulled the clothing up, revealing the smooth, pale planes of his small belly and flat chest. He worked the fabric over his shoulders and head. He then tossed the material above Tadashi’s shoulder. 

Hiro grinned with a force so strong it hurt his cheeks. He mirthfully outstretched his bare arms.“Alright, measure me!” Hiro commanded. 

Tadashi’s breath audibly hitched in his throat, the sound of which escaped from his partially parted lips. His eyes flickered from Hiro’s face to his chest over and over again. Each time, Hiro could feel his entire body flame and his heart drop, forcing him to fight his arms to stay upright rather than allowing them to curl over his chest to cover himself. Hiro willed himself to continue exercising his patience, because anything was better than seeing the sober lines between his elder brother’s eyebrows crease. 

Tadashi loudly gulped before winding the measuring tape just below his clavicle. The plastic material felt cold against Hiro’s skin; he suppressed a shiver. In contrast, Tadashi’s shaking fingertips were hot where they met the skin of his developing breast. Despite himself, Hiro gave a small gasp as a tingling sensation was birthed from where Tadashi touched him. 

Tadashi hurriedly unwound the measuring tape away from Hiro. He turned his reddened face away from his little brother. “I can’t do this,” he whispered so quietly that it strained Hiro’s ears to hear. 

Hiro felt his stomach drop to his knees. He was frightened by the words, although he wasn’t sure as to why. To his imagination, the misery that twisted Tadashi’s lips into a near grimace was because of him. “Why?” he asked shyly, almost too afraid to know. 

Tadashi didn’t answer. Instead, he wiped a hand over his face. His breathing turned ragged, as though he were struggling just to allow his chest to expand. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro called out hesitantly. His dread mounted. 

“It’s alright Hiro,” Tadashi mumbled through his hand, “You just shouldn’t trust me with this.” 

Hiro blinked rapidly. What was he talking about? Hiro trusted him with his life, with everything. He was his rock, his anchor, his lifeline, his everything. Then, something clicked. His red face, the jealous boyfriend routine, the way his fingers shook against his skin, the pieces fell together into a clear picture. Hiro felt so stupid for not seeing it before, so blind by his own admiration and self-loathing that he was unable to read the person who he knew best. 

Hiro delicately took the wrist that was resting on his bed. He haltingly lifted it until his arm was at level with his chest. He then guided his older brother’s hand to the small, soft mound of his breast.

Tadashi gasped. He pulled the hand on his face away to gape at Hiro. “Hiro, what’re you -” 

Hiro smiled tenderly at his beloved brother. He used his fingers to squeeze Tadashi’s hand over the humble curve of his chest. “This is what you wanted, right?” 

Tadashi shook his head. “You don’t have to do this.” 

Hiro’s lips curved dangerously. “But I want this, too, ‘Dashi.” 

The term of endearment caused the older boy’s jaw to drop. All at once, as though the metaphysical restraints on his arms broke away, they darted around Hiro’s tiny waist. He twisted his upper body, causing Hiro to twirl until he fell on his back onto the bed. Tadashi climbed over his little brother, settling his hips in between the seam of Hiro’s legs. 

“You can tell me to stop at anytime,” he assured through an exhale of breath. Hiro shook his head before taking a shuddering breath. Tadashi mirrored the actions. After a short moment of hesitation, searching one another’s eyes for any discomfort or apprehension, Tadashi leaned in gradually. His smooth lips created a perfect, chaste connection over Hiro’s. 

Though the kiss was a mere peck, Hiro’s heart soared. He took a deep breath through his nose. His hands found themselves on Tadashi’s cheeks, pulling him closer. He was desperate for more intimacy, as though Tadashi’s kiss were a meal and he was a starving man. 

Tadashi tilted his head as he moved his lips over Hiro’s. The younger man reciprocated the action, copying the movements as best he could, although the final result was sloppy. It didn’t seem to bother Tadashi, who gave a tiny moan as he opened his mouth just enough to capture Hiro’s bottom lip between his own. He sampled from it before partaking of Hiro’s upper lip. The sensation travelled from Hiro’s mouth down to the base of his spine. His hips canted, connecting to Tadashi’s without meaning to. 

The elder brother growled. He deepened the kiss by swiping his tongue over the part of Hiro’s lips. The smaller man didn’t hesitate to open his mouth enough to allow his brother entrance. Tadashi’s tongue gently probed the recesses of Hiro’s cavern, exploring each new corner and angle. 

Hiro groaned low in his throat. The fluttering in his stomach returned, but was magnified a thousand times. A tingling found its way to his fingertips, which had then travelled and wound into Tadashi’s tresses. Hiro mimicked Tadashi’s movements with great success, if the way his brother’s hips met his so wonderfully had any indication. 

For a brief eternity, they kissed, slowly and passionately. Hiro experimented, taking the time to learn and memorize what made his brother growl, what made him moan, and what made him thrust his hips against his. Then, all too soon and yet not soon enough, Tadashi pulled away to place butterfly kisses to Hiro’s chin and neck. He lightly nipped, licked and kissed his way down to Hiro’s collarbone before he stopped to look up at him. 

Tadashi ran a hand on the side of his chest, where his flesh curved just so. In a voice that was barely above a whisper, he asked “Is this okay?” 

Hiro gulped passed the stone that lodged itself in his throat. He didn’t know if it was okay. It was strange and alien feeling Tadashi’s thumb caress the line of his breast. It was different when he initiated it, as though the spontaneity of the earlier touch made it easier to not think about the implication of how wrong it felt. He wanted Tadashi to touch him so much more than he wanted anything else, but his touch reminded him of everything he wished he could forget. 

However, when Tadashi’s fingertips left his side, Hiro felt cold. No, no, it felt more wrong that Tadashi wasn’t there. “Wait!” he hissed, “No, it’s okay, I swear, just don’t treat them like boobs.” 

Tadashi nodded, although the movements were hesitant, looking far more like a negotiation than an affirmation. Regardless, the elder Hamada ran his fingers down his chest, over his pert nipples and down the lines of his ribs. Hiro gave a pleasured hiss as he felt a heat trail along after his brother's touch. 

Tadashi ran his lips along the same line. His breath ghosted over Hiro, causing his skin to prickle in the best way. Hiro felt his body arch up on its own accord, hungry for more of what his brother could provide. 

Tadashi chuckled, but said nothing. The trail of his touches ended at the top of Hiro's cargo shorts. He kissed the skin just above where the button of his younger brother's pants fastened them around his hips. His coffee-colored orbs followed the line of his younger brother’s upper body before meeting Hiro's expectant gaze. "Is this alright?" he mumbled over his belly. 

The lingering presence of his words over the sensitive area made him tremble. The implication of his question sent a rush of thrill cascading through his body until it nestled between his legs. Even the protective tone of his voice was enough to cause sparks to explode at the farthest points of his frame. A flood of wet warmth dampened his underwear. Hiro nodded. 

Tadashi undid the button and pulled the zipper of his shorts agonizingly slow. Hiro nearly whimpered as his impatience mounted. Before Tadashi could help him disrobe, Hiro pushed down his shorts and worked them over his hips. Tadashi finished the rest of the job by pulling the offending material off of Hiro's smooth legs. 

Tadashi gave a calculating stare at Hiro's plain, white underwear. Without meeting Hiro's gaze, he asked "How far are you willing to go?" 

"As far as you want," Hiro said automatically. Although there was little thought given to his words, they weren't any less true. He had wanted this, what ever this was, for the longest time. He wanted Tadashi. 

"Okay," his elder brother acknowledged in a near whisper. He placed the pads of his fingers over the clothed lips of Hiro’s pussy, tracing the line in between. 

While the touch in it of itself wasn't entirely pleasurable, the idea that his brother was the one to do this to him fueled Hiro. He gasped. He moved his hips in small, eager circles against his brother’s ministrations. Encouraged, it would seem, Tadashi pushed his thumb just passed the crevice Hiro’s outer labia created and worked his way up until he reached a spot that made Hiro shake. 

Hiro’s hand flew to his mouth, stifling the moan that forced its way out of his mouth. The small gesture was not unfamiliar, but it felt so much better when Tadashi did it; in that moment, he knew his own hands could never replicate the feeling he received when his elder brother played with his clit. He seemingly refused to use the same pattern twice to tease the bundle of nerves as his knuckles ran over the entrance of his moist cavern. 

Hiro’s pleasure mounted so suddenly and unexpectedly that it took him completely by surprise. His orgasm was just at the edge. He was so, so close just by the gentle affection his brother was giving to his moistening center. Hiro gasped, mewled and moaned against the gestures. Just as it had become almost too much to bear, he writhed away from the his brother’s hold. “No, stop, I’m going to -” Hiro nearly sobbed. 

Tadashi did stop, but not without flashing him a mischievous grin. His eyes were dark, clouded with something Hiro had never seen before. The younger man’s heart pounded slow, but mercilessly against his battered ribcage as Tadashi licked his bottom lip. “It’s okay,” he soothed, his voice low and heavy with desire. “Can I keep going?” 

Hiro nodded without hesitation. 

Tadashi’s smile softened, but its outline was still lethal. His eyes flashed, making him look like a predator about to capture his prey. Hiro felt breathless as Tadashi hooked a single finger over the crotch of Hiro’s panties and pulled it to the side. The younger man felt exposed, and while it provided a momentary discomfort, he forgot about it the very second Tadashi leaned in close enough for Hiro to feel his breath. 

His elder brother used his index finger and thumb to pull the lips of his brother’s center apart. The tip of Tadashi’s tongue tentatively met the hardened bundle of nerves at the top of Hiro’s entrance, causing the shorter man to quake beneath him. The feeling was exhilarating and incomparable to anything he had ever felt before. Excruciating fire and exquisite ice radiated out from where Tadashi laved him with his incredible mouth. The utter bliss was too much to handle. Coupled with knowing that he was doing this with the object of his desires, the physical sensations had him struggling against Tadashi’s hold. 

Hiro whimpered for mercy. The patterns Tadashi drew over his moist flesh had him panting and nearly sobbing. Each swipe of his tongue over his far too stimulated clit and twitching hole caused a pulse of ecstasy to course through him, sending electric shocks to his center. Without intention, he squeezed his thighs around Tadashi’s head as he felt himself reach closer and closer to his climax. 

Too soon, Hiro felt the muscles of his channel tighten as a wave of bliss overcame him strongly. He cried out against his hand. His legs convulsed and his body shook violently. 

Tadashi pulled away just enough to lean over Hiro’s mound. He licked his lips. “We should really do that again sometime.” 

Hiro absolutely adored and hated his brother all at once.


End file.
